A new journey?
by myra
Summary: R&R Like a typical episode. Team Rocket goes after Pikachu, but a new girl interferes with her Mew. Something I wrote for the fun of it, might lead to some other thing, including a crossover of some sort.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Pokemon. Too bad, I'd be rich. I do, however, own Saffron.  
  
It's another beautiful day as Ash, Misty, and Brock continue on their way to Mahogany Town, but first they must pass through Seaton village, but a surprise awaits them all.  
  
"It sure is a great day. Isn't it Togepi?" Misty asked as she looked at her baby pokemon.  
  
"Priiii." Togepi agreed.  
  
"It is nice. I could really go for a pokemon battle." Ash said, being one step ahead of Misty and Brock. "Or some lunch."  
  
"We just had breakfast." Brock pointed out. "You're just always hungry."  
  
A rumbling was all around them and three pincers came out and snatched Ash, Misty and Brock. Pikachu and Togepi also tumbled out of their hands.  
  
And right into a rubber bag.  
  
"Prepare for trouble."  
  
"Make it double."  
  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
A pokeball opens and Wobbuffett pops out, about to speak when Meowth bashes it over the head and says, "Meowth, that right!"  
  
"Team Rocket!" all three trainers said followed by Ash adding, "Give us back Pikachu and Togepi!"  
  
"Fat chance!" Jessie exclaimed, and then grinned evilly. "In fact."  
  
The pincer holding Ash started shaking him and the pokeballs got lose and all five of them fell into the bag. Two separate pincers took Misty and Brock's bag and dropped them all into the rubber bag.  
  
".We'll take your other pokemon too." She finished.  
  
"Let's get out of here before something goes wrong." James implored.  
  
"The twerps don't have their pokemon, what could possibly go wrong?" Meowth asked, then laughed.  
  
"Give us our pokemon!" Misty yelled.  
  
"Fat chance, little girl." Jessie sneered.  
  
"That's what you think." Someone said. Team Rocket as well as Ash and Co. turned to see a sixteen year old girl standing there, wearing a purple skirt and sweater. "If you're smart, you'll give them their pokemon and get lost."  
  
"That's what you think." Jessie said, pulling out her pokeball and calling out, "Go Arbok."  
  
James followed suit. "Go Weezing!"  
  
The girl just looked at them. "Is this a joke? Fine then. I choose you!" she called and threw a poke ball.  
  
Out popped Mew, who just floated their and snickered a little.  
  
"WOW! That's a Mew!" Meowth exclaimed. "It's one of the rarest pokemon of all!"  
  
"Then let's get it. Arbok, poison sting!" Jessie ordered.  
  
"Mew, you know what to do." The girl said simply.  
  
Mew just floated their, and at the last moment an attack that looked very much like Reflect caught the Poison Sting.  
  
"Weezing, Smokescreen!" James commanded.  
  
Smokescreen enveloped the area, just as another Poison Sting was launched from Arbok. It went right through the Smokescreen and it looked as if the attack had hit.  
  
"Let's nab it!" Jessie said, and pressing a button that sent yet another pincer into the smokescreen. It came out empty.  
  
"What the..?" Jessie wondered.  
  
Mew appeared, teleporting, right behind them.  
  
"Okay, Mew. Psychic." The girl ordered.  
  
Mew used Psychic, paralyzing their device. It caused them to drop Ash, Misty, Brock, and the bag containing their pokemon. Pikachu jumped out immediately, while Misty recovered her bag and Togepi, then handing Brock his bag.  
  
"Okay, Pikachu. Let's finish this." Ash said. "With Thunder!"  
  
Pikachu gave what could pass for an evil grin and then jumped up, gathering electricity and unleashing it. "Chuuu!"  
  
Team Rocket was shocked and their device exploded and they could hear, "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"  
  
A new star was born.  
  
Ash took his pokeballs and put them on his belt. "Good job, Pikachu."  
  
Misty looked at the new girl. "Thanks for your help." She said.  
  
She smiled. "No problem."  
  
Brock rushed forward and took her hand, "May I ask the name of the angel who saved us all?" he asked.  
  
As her Mew came by her side she introduced herself, "My name is Saffron."  
  
Brock lit up. "Saffron! What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl!" he then looked at her. "What say we leave my young associates behind, and go into the woods for a picnic, and get to know each other by a lake almost as beautiful as you?"  
  
Misty grabbed him by the ear. "Dry up, lake boy."  
  
Saffron looked a little embarrassed, but laughed when Ash came forward, also laughing a bit. "Thanks for helping us. You and your Mew were amazing." He said. "It was nothing. Are you on your way to the Johto league?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Are you?" Ash asked.  
  
"No, not to officially compete anyway." She replied. "Mew and I are searching for something."  
  
"What is it?" Ash asked her.  
  
"She's searching for the love of her life. Me." Brock interrupted.  
  
"Can it!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know for sure what I am looking for. I just feel like I'm missing something and I have taken my Mew out to find it." She explained to them.  
  
"We're on our way to Seaton, you can come with us. You can even journey with us if you want, at least until you find what you are looking for." Ash volunteered.  
  
"Thanks, that'd be great." Saffron responded, smiling.  
  
They continued walking along, except Mew, who floated around them, looking at them all.  
  
"My Mew is very protective." Saffron told them.  
  
"You must be a good trainer to capture a Mew." Brock said.  
  
"I didn't capture Mew. Mew found me." Saffron responded.  
  
"Are you saying Mew chose you to train it?" Misty asked.  
  
"Not exactly. When I found Mew it was injured, I'm not sure by what. I nursed it back to health and intended to release it. But it wasn't willing to leave. I'm not sure why, as I never intended to be a trainer. But I let it stay around. When I felt one day that something was missing, I left, taking Mew with me." Saffron explained.  
  
"Wow, that's so cool." Misty said.  
  
"Reminds me of the time I saw a legendary pokemon the day I left on my pokemon journey." Ash said. "In the sky just after a storm."  
  
"Or how about Moltres, when we were in the Indigo league?" Brock supplemented.  
  
"Or the shadow we saw at the whirl islands, the one that Luca thought was the owner of the silver wing?" Misty added.  
  
"Or Suicune." Brock added.  
  
"Wow, you certainly have a knack for finding legendary pokemon." Saffron commented.  
  
"Yeah, but we don't have them. Unlike your Mew." Ash pointed out.  
  
"We'll be in Seaton in a few minutes." Brock said as they passed the sign.  
  
"Great, I can't wait to eat." Ash said.  
  
Brock and Misty groaned.  
  
"I could go for some pizza." Saffron admitted. "And our pokemon should be looked at anyway."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The fact that James was holding onto the ledge was the only reason that the trio hadn't fallen into the gorge below them.  
  
"That girl has a very powerful Mew." Jessie said. "If we could capture it and take it to the boss, we'd be rich."  
  
"Then we must capture that Mew." Meowth said. "As well as that Pikachu."  
  
"Maybe we should worry about ourselves first." James suggested.  
  
"Wobbuffett." It said as it popped out of the pokeball.  
  
"You're too heavy." Jessie said. "Get back inside before."  
  
James lost his grip on the edge all three of them fell into darkness.  
  
To be continued? 


	2. Saffron's secret pokemon and the evoluti...

Disclaimer: Saffron is my character, everything else is not mine.  
  
Our heroes have finally arrived in Seaton and have located the Pokemon Center with no trouble. They have already given their pokemon to Nurse Joy so she could make sure they are alright.  
  
Brock had notice Saffron handed a bag to Nurse Joy. "What are those, Saffron?" he asked her.  
  
"They are the rest of my pokemon." Saffron told them.  
  
"You have other pokemon?" Ash asked. "I thought you didn't want to be a trainer."  
  
"I didn't" Saffron responded. "But when I decided I had to leave I thought I should probably have a team of Pokemon, just in case."  
  
"So what do you have?" Misty asked her.  
  
"Well, I have a Natu, Kadabra, Hypno, Haunter, and.well, I only have five so far. Including my Mew." She said.  
  
"You're a psychic trainer." Brock said. Saffron nodded.  
  
Misty suspected Saffron was lying about having only five pokemon but chose not to press it for the time being.  
  
"I'd like to get Natu, Kadabra, and Haunter to evolve, but I don't think I have them trained well enough for it." She added.  
  
"Now might be a good time to try to evolve them." Nurse Joy told them as she returned the pokeballs to each of the trainers. "They are having an evolution fest downtown. You can trade and everything."  
  
"Sounds good, I think we should check it out." Ash said.  
  
"We can get in valuable training too." Misty added.  
  
Saffron took her pokeballs. "Let's do it!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
On the roof of the Pokemon Center Team Rocket members Jessie, James, and Meowth heard them Nurse Joy tell them about the evolution fest.  
  
"This could be our chance to nab all sort of cool pokemon." James said.  
  
"We can take them all to the boss and get a big reward." Meowth said.  
  
"With so many pokemon, we could even take a few for our own personal army." Jessie pointed out.  
  
"Yeah." Meowth agreed.  
  
"Let's do it." James said.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The four trainers made their way to the evolution fest.  
  
"I think we should release all of our pokemon so they can see what's going on." Saffron said.  
  
"I think it's a good idea." Ash said, then reached for all of the pokeballs on his waist. "Come on out, Cyndaquil! Totodile! Bayleaf! Noctowl!"  
  
"Okay Staryu! Poliwhirl! Corsola! Psyduck!" Misty called, throwing her pokeballs.  
  
Brock followed suit. "Geodude! Pineco! Crobat! Come on out, guys!"  
  
Saffron took out four pokeballs and threw them, "Alright, come on out guys! Haunter! Natu! Hypno! Kadabra!"  
  
It didn't take long before they all attracted attention. Brock got into a conversation about breeding with some guy while Misty discussed beauty treatments with another girl.  
  
Saffron turned to see Ash. He was using his Bayleaf to battle a Golem.  
  
"Razor Leaf!" Ash called.  
  
Golem avoided the attack and it's trainer called out, "Body Slam attack!"  
  
"Dodge it!" Ash commanded, and Bayleaf did so. Then Bayleaf launched a Vine Whip, which wrapped around Golem, and Bayleaf lifted it up and slammed it into the ground, knocking it out.  
  
"Good job, Bayleaf!" Ash exclaimed and ran to congratulate his Bayleaf.  
  
"Not so fast, kid." The guy said. "Go Nidoking!"  
  
Nidoking was released and he looked at Ash and Bayleaf.  
  
"Okay, Kadabra. Take care of Nidoking." Saffron commanded, looking beside her.  
  
Kadabra nodded and teleported from by her side to right in front of the Nidoking, and then used Psybeam, paralyzing Nidoking.  
  
Ash looked to his right. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" he commanded.  
  
Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder to give it momentum and then released a thunderbolt on Nidoking, and it fainted.  
  
The trainer recalled Nidoking and ran off.  
  
"Are you okay?" Saffron asked as she came beside him.  
  
"Sure, we're fine. Aren't we guys?" Ash asked, looking at Pikachu and Bayleaf.  
  
"Pikachu." "Baybay."  
  
Saffron then looked to see her Kadabra coming toward her, but it showed no sign of evolving. None the less she smiled and said, "Good job Kadabra."  
  
Suddenly a plane was heard, and they all turned in time to see a net sweep out and snatch all of the pokemon, including Mew and Pikachu.  
  
"My pokemon!" a woman yelled out, staring at a Slowbro and Slowking.  
  
"Who's responsible for this?" asked a man.  
  
"I bet I know." Ash said, clenching his fists as Misty and Brock came to his side.  
  
"Prepare for trouble."  
  
"And make it double."  
  
"To protect the world from devestation."  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jessie!" "James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
"Meowth, that's right."  
  
"Team Rocket! I knew it!" Brock said.  
  
"Give us back those pokemon!" Ash called out.  
  
"Never, we got them all and nothing will change that." Jessie said.  
  
Saffron pulled out a pokeball, confirming Misty's suspicion. "You don't have this one." She called out to them.  
  
"What could you possibly have that we don't already. Including your Mew." Jessie taunted.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Meowth said.  
  
"I don't think so." Saffron said and threw her pokeball into the air. "It's all up to you!"  
  
The pokeball opened to reveal the last thing anyone expected to see. A Celebi.  
  
"What?" Ash gasped. "It's a Celebi."  
  
"How?" Brock asked.  
  
"I lived near a forest, and I noticed this pokeball on the shrine on my way out of town, and I knew it wasn't there the night before. I try to keep it secret, but this is more important." She explained to her three friends and then looked at Celebi. "You know what to do."  
  
Celebi floated up to the plane.  
  
"It's a Celebi." Meowth said. "Another one of them legendary pokemon."  
  
"Let's nab it then." Jessie said.  
  
"Roger." James acknowledged and then veered the plane toward Celebi. It continued right toward them and then used a Razor Leaf attack to cut the net. It freed the pokemon.  
  
"Mew, it's your turn!" Saffron called out.  
  
Mew formed a protective bubble, which caught all of the trainers pokemon and lowered them gently to the ground.  
  
Ash's Pikachu landed on the head of Saffron's Natu and it then proceeded toward the plane.  
  
"We lost the pokemon!" James cried out.  
  
"Here comes that twerp's Piakchu with that girls Natu. And her Celebi." Meowth observed.  
  
"Then let's capture those three." Jessie said.  
  
"If we can get Pikachu to the plane, we can get rid of Team Rocket." Ash said, turning to Saffron.  
  
She nodded in agreement. "Natu! Fly closer to the plane!" she commanded.  
  
Natu took off toward the plane, Pikachu poised and ready.  
  
"Those two are making this to easy for us." Jessie commented and smiled.  
  
"Now." Misty said.  
  
"Pikachu! Thunder attack!" Ash commanded.  
  
"Natu! Psychic attack!" Saffron commanded from beside him.  
  
"Pika.chu!" Pikachu launched a Thunder attack at the same time that Natu used Psychic.  
  
The Psychic attack shot right at them, paralyzing Team Rocket for the moment it took for Thunder to strike them, which caused the plane to explode and, "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"  
  
"We did it!" Ash exclaimed, high fiving with Saffron just as her Mew brought down each of the pokemon to safety.  
  
"Saffron, look!" Misty exclaimed, and they saw Natu flying toward them with Pikachu on it's head. But then Natu began to glow.  
  
"It's evolving!" Brock pointed out excitedly.  
  
Natu got bigger, it's wings flaring. When the glowing was done and it landed with Pikachu, Natu had evolved into Xatu.  
  
Ash took out the pokedex and pointed it at Xatu. "Xatu, the Mystic Pokemon." Dexter informed, "Evolves from Natu. It is said Natu stays quiet and still because it is seeing into both the past and the future."  
  
"That's so cool." Misty said, smiling at Saffron. "I'm glad you are on our side."  
  
Saffron went over and hugged her Xatu as Pikachu went over to stand on Ash's shoulder. "That was great Xatu."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe we failed again." James said, sitting on the ground depressed.  
  
"Who would have thought that girl would have both a Mew and a Celebi." Meowth added. "The boss will love those."  
  
"We'll capture them all." Jessie said.  
  
They heard a noise and turned to see a herd of Tauros heading toward them.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." James commented.  
  
"Hang on." Meowth said.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Saffron hung out in the Pokemon Center until morning when they could continue their journey. They had all of their pokemon out with them.  
  
"Well, I may not have gotten Kadabra to evolve, but I did just as good." Saffron said as she put her hand on Xatu's head.  
  
"Congratulations, Saffron." Ash said, resting his hand on Bayleaf's head.  
  
"We'll have to battle sometime." Saffron said.  
  
"Yeah." Ash agreed.  
  
"Now that should be a good fight." Misty said, and Brock nodded in agreement.  
  
To be continued.with Parallels. 


End file.
